Beds that have a massage function have conventionally been high priced, complex structures. For example, adjustable beds used in hospitals and convalescent centers sometimes produce a massage effect using motors that are attached to the frame of the bed. Beds used in homes sometimes have massage motors built into the furniture. And massage motors can even be built into the mattress portion of the bed. In each of these situations, when the massage mechanism becomes damaged, the entire complex structure must be serviced. The bed may be shipped back to the manufacturer for repair or a service technician may visit the user and remove or repair the massage mechanism.
A less complex and expensive way is sought to impart a massage effect to a bed that does not require maintenance to be provided by a service technician or by shipping the bed back to the manufacturer.